No Power
by CliffieMaster
Summary: 1sentence challenge - They're like the Labyrinth itself, all twisting and convoluted and painful, but connected till the end, because forever isn't very long at all. ::JarethSarah::


**Fandom**: Labyrinth

**Pairing**: Jareth/Sarah

**Theme set**: Epsilon

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warning[s]**: Some cursing, movie spoilers of course

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Labyrinth, Sarah, Toby, the Goblin King, or his ridiculously (amazing) tight pants. This is for entertainment purposes only.

**Notes**: None of these are connected; done for the 1sentence community on LJ.

* * *

#01 - Motion

The Labyrinth is confusion, full of long, twisting corridors that lead nowhere and everywhere, dead ends that are really doors, and doors that lead to certain death; it's a place where she shouldn't run, in case she trips, but she can't stop because as long as she keeps running, he'll never catch her.

#02 - Cool

The Labyrinth is cool and clammy, shiny and slimy and beautiful and dark, just like his hands.

#03 - Young

She's young, younger than her age, constantly saying its not fair (and it isn't, to both of them) and he's as old as time.

#04 - Last

The last thing she wants is for him to win -- but only for one reason, and not the reason that is right.

#05 - Wrong

It's wrong to love him, if that's what this is, the strange obsession that leads her to stare longingly out the window just in case she sees the white feathers of an owl not natural to these parts, so wrong it hurts her in deep down part of her soul.

#06 - Gentle

He doesn't look gentle, not at all, but as he spins her around the dance floor a part of him softens, and he doesn't look like evil anymore.

#07 - One

One day, one hour, one lifetime, and it's still not enough for him.

#08 - Thousand

Even if she closed her eyes and counted to a thousand, he would still be standing there before her, waiting and giving her that smirk she hates hates hates.

#09 - King

He's the Goblin King, and she's nothing but a street rat; given the chance, he would make her a princess, but she doesn't want a scepter or crown or a pretty glass ball that swirls endlessly in his hand.

#10 - Learn

She has so much to learn, about life and love and what's really fair, and he'd teach her, if only she'd give him the chance.

#11 - Blur

Blink and he's gone, a white owl in the night, flying from her window and her endless, unforgiving stares.

#12 - Wait

Forever isn't that long at all, and he'll wait for her as long as he needs to.

#13 - Change

Feathers mold into skin and the body morphs into the proud king, but the eyes contain the same glint as before, cruel, knowing, and containing the world in a single glass ball that reflects a dance floor forgotten long ago.

#14 - Command

"Come here, Sarah," and her back straightens as her mouth firms into a thin line of anger -- she won't obey his command, not now and not ever, not even though her name sounds like honey and lightning and beauty on his golden tongue.

#15 - Hold

In the ballroom, she lets him hold her, and wishes the dream could have lasted longer.

#16 - Need

He needs her, wants her, yearns for her, and she always scorns him.

#17 - Vision

Sometimes, when she daydreams, his face flashes across her eyes; her mind doesn't bother to blunt the image or the memories, and his eyes are still as icy as always, but she still thinks of him, still dreams of him, still imagines him.

#18 - Attention

He's a child, looking for attention.

#19 - Soul

Sometimes Sarah wishes she had given her soul to him after all.

#20 - Picture

He's pretty enough to be picture, only she knows he's far from perfect.

#21 - Fool

They're both fools, and the Labyrinth waits calmly for them to realize it.

#22 - Mad

When he grins there's a mad glint to his smile, but it vanishes when he looks at her, smoothes into something not quite mad but not quite sane either, and Sarah doesn't know which she prefers.

#23 - Child

A child is what started it all, and Sarah doesn't know whether to be grateful or not.

#24 - Now

He can control time, bend it to his will (for her) but now slips away far too quickly, sliding between his fingers like smoke.

#25 - Shadow

Every now and then Sarah sees a shadow that's not her own, waiting behind her and, perhaps, protecting her.

#26 - Goodbye

Her back is the only goodbye he'll receive, but what he doesn't know is that her lips move, forming the words she can't speak because of how dry her mouth is.

#27 - Hide

Her lashes dust her cheeks, hiding her eyes from him, staring down at the tiled floor they stand on.

#28 - Fortune

The fortune teller grins at her and strokes the glass ball before her. But when Sarah leans down and looks into it, disinterested, she sees nothing; there's no ballroom for her here.

#29 - Safe

She keeps her heart safe, locked behind a door that only a key can open -- she doesn't know if he stole it, but he holds it up with a mocking glint in his eyes in her dreams.

#30 - Ghost

Every dance she moves to, every clock she hears, every soft-spoken word that is reserved for her and her only holds his ghosts.

#31 - Book

She throws it out, the papers ruffled and memorized, then pauses and retrieves it from the trash, gently wiping the grim off.

#32 - Eye

There's defiance in her eyes.

#33 - Never

Tick tick tick, and clocks will never be the same again.

#34 - Sing

He sings sweetly, lowly, in the voice of an angel when he's a demon.

#35 - Sudden

And she stops, staring at nothing and everything, as everything suddenly starts making sense and when did she fall in love?

#36 - Stop

Stop, she begs him, leave Toby alone, and he laughs in her face.

#37 - Time

Time is his to command, and she watches the hands on the clock go steadily backwards, stealing her own time and giving him more of it, just like he steals everything from her.

#38 - Wash

Water drips from her hands, hitting the sink and the soapy dishes with soft _plinks_, and her mouth is open as she stares at the smirking man before her.

#39 - Torn

The ballroom tears, shreds, dissolving into a thousand and one glittering fragments of a dream.

#40 - History

"It always repeats," she whispers, staring at the dust on the ground and feeling the hot, acrid air slide down her throat for the second time in her life.

#41 - Power

"You have no power over me," and why did she have to say it, why couldn't she give in just this once, just for once in her life let the dream live on and never fade and never grow, but the smile he gives her -- a smile, not a smirk -- tells her that he knows as well as she does that dreams never last forever.

#42 - Bother

"Oh, bother," she hisses from between her teeth, staring down at the corridor that has started to undulate strangely, then adds, "Damn it, Jareth!" just for the hell of it.

#43 - God

"Do you believe in God, Sarah?" and she thinks that he's like a Greek god, all power and beauty and sublime perfection.

#44 - Wall

The first time she walks into a wall that wasn't there earlier, really walk into it with her face first only to stumble back with a loud yelp and hands reaching up to cover her nose, he laughs so hard he can't breathe.

#45 - Naked

When he looks at her, she feels like she's been stripped naked, exposed to his hard, uncaring eyes.

#46 - Drive

It's obsession that drives her, obsession (to win) and love (for Toby) and a want to get out of the Labyrinth (away from him) and it doesn't have anything at all to do with the knowledge that if she reaches the castle in the center of the Labyrinth, she'll see him again (the snot-nosed pansy).

#47 - Harm

His fingers crawl down her face, clothed in a black glove and shimmering with power; he could harm her so easily, but he doesn't, and his touch is as soft as a butterfly's kiss.

#48 - Precious

It's Toby that's precious to her, and when she gets back home, she spends hours staring at the ceiling and wondering just what, exactly, she gave up.

#49 - Hunger

He kisses her with hunger, biting her lower lip and earning a gasp for his trouble, and she can feel him smile against her mouth even as he devours her.

#50 - Believe

She believes in many things, some of them silly and most of them not: like fairies (but those are real, she's seen them, damn it) and true love and how friendship can overcome all boundaries and that she _will_ see him again, even if she doesn't acknowledge that desire in herself, because she just can't live her life without him, all glory and glitter and beautiful, sublime grace that makes her ache with longing just to see him once more; the name sticks in her throat, echoing endlessly in her mind, and believes because it's _Jareth_.


End file.
